


I’ll be right here

by Jaamesbond



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: Techie’s PTSD worsens, but that's nothing that Matt can't help with.





	I’ll be right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TechieHux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechieHux/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my amazing friend!!

It came to him in his sleep, as usual. Memories of times long past running around in his brain. Horrifying, terrible, sickening memories. Though he was safe and far from the dangers of his past they still haunted him like a long lost friend. He could feel the blade against his supple skin, being held against his will, he could see the maniacal, scheming smirk, hear the shouting of orders and terrifying threats. And the excruciating, burning pain in his eye sockets. All as if it happening to him here and now. He woke with a jolt and a scream “PLEASE NO!” He shouts, sitting up in his bed. This caused his partner, Matt to jump awake too. 

Matt rubbing his tired eyes and trying to get out of his sleepy daze.   
“Techie? You ok?” He asked, concern ridden in his voice. 

“S-sorry Matty,” Techie mutters, his thin body quivering In fear. “I saw her, Ma-Ma...It felt so real” 

“Oh Techie, it’s ok, you’re safe.” Matt wraps his arms around Techie’s bone thin hips, pulling him to his side, inviting him to lay down. “You’re safe, I promise. I’m right here.” Matt gives techie a light kiss to his forehead. 

“I-I know, I-I’m sorry.” Techie yawned and lied down, tentatively going back to sleep. 

Techie yawned and stretched as he sat up from his bed. Matt had already woken up and made breakfast for the two of them.   
Techie sat across from Matt at the small table as Matt handed Techie a plate of breakfast. 

“You feeling any better?” Matt asked, recalling the night.  
Techie shrugged, “I don’t know, I wish these memories would just go away” 

Matt nodded and took techie’s hand in his.   
“It’s going to be ok, Techie, I’ll always be here for you” Matt kissed Techie’s hand as they both stood up from the table and headed off to work. 

 

The day dragged on. Techie tinkered with some wiring fixing yet another security system Kylo Ren had destroyed from his latest tantrum. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, but as soon as he did, he heard MaMa’s voice again  
“Do it!” She barked, he felt the blade against him again, this time the jagged object had found its way to his neck. He gasped for air and opened his eyes again. Another flashback, damn it. ‘When will they leave me?’ Techie murmured to himself, wiping the tears that had yet to run down his rosy cheeks. Part of him knew MaMa was gone for good. That he had a better life now. He was back with his brother Armitage and had started a loving relationship with Matt. But he still couldn’t shake the fear, the flashback, or nightmares that haunted him day and night. 

Techie had two more episodes of flashbacks Before his lagging shift was over. He trudged to his room, messaging Matt on his datapad. “Can’t make it to the mess hall tonight. Long day, love ya.” 

Maybe a shower would help relax him as he settled into his shared quarters for the night. He stripped himself and turned on the cold water, as he stepped in, and started soaking his hair he sighed. He didn’t dare close his eyes, not this time. The water flowed down his lanky body and Techie caressed himself with the soapy Loofah. Strawberry- his favorite smell. It called him and he took in the rest of his day. He shampooed and conditioned his hair gently as he ran his long, callused fingers through it. 

Soon though,the cold water hitting felt like knives cutting against his skin, Techie flinched and let out a gasp. ‘No, not again’ he told himself. He pulled against his soaked hair and slid his body down to the corner of the shower and began to sob as the terrifying memories flooded his mind. He could hear the gunshots that had come from the judges’ invasion, the explosions from the desolate city and the shouting orders from MaMa. Techie covered his ears shaking his head.

“Stop!” He shouted to himself. “Go away! Get out of my head!” He continued to sob in the corner of shower. He didn’t hear the door open or notice the water had stopped Falling onto him when Matt barged in, still in uniform and cradling Techie is his strong arms

“Shhhhh,” Matt hushed, rubbing Techie’s arm gently “you’re safe, Techie” 

Techie wiped the tears away from his face the best he could, glancing up at who was holding him.   
“M-Matt? I-I’m s-sor-“

“No, Techie. Don’t you dare apologize.” Matt held his hand out for Techie to hold and helped him stand up.   
He wrapped him in a soft towel and led him to the bed. “None of this is your fault. You didn’t ask for this.” Matt continued to gently dry off the redhead who’s sobs turned into sniffles. 

“They won’t go away. The nightmares, the flashbacks. I see and hear it all over again all the time. It won’t stop. I don’t know what wrong with me.”

“Techie, you went through so much, I can’t even begin to imagine what tortures and awful things MaMa and her gang put you through. They could’ve killed you Techie. That’s not something you can just forget about. It’s ok to be scared. It’s ok to feel like this.” Matt took Techie’s hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over Techie’s hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.   
Techie hummed quietly as he began to calm back down, the comfort of Matt’s plush lips sweeping over him. Techie wanted more. More kisses, more love, more comfort. He leaned his head on Matt’s shoulder, batting his long eyelashes, looking up lovingly at the curly haired blonde. Matt lightly smiled at him and kissed his head. 

“I love you, Techie” he mutters “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.” 

“I-I love you too, Mattie” 

Techie unwrapped the towel from his body, we was dry now. He moved closer to Matt and Matt moved closer to him.   
Matt tentatively kissed Techie lightly on his lips. Techie pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The softness quickly turned more passionate. Matt’s lips found Techie’s neck, slightly sucking and nipping at his pale skin.   
“That’s feels nice, Mattie” techie uttered under his breath as it hitched.   
Matt let out a quiet moan. “So soft” he whispered against Techie’s chest and he begins to kiss down Techie’s body.   
Techie felt himself becoming hard and he let out a moan   
“Oh, Mattie”   
Techie reached over to unzip Matt’s uniform, Matt glanced over to see what Techie was doing and quickly removed the rest of him uniform, throwing it on the ground. He pinned Techie against the bed by his wrists, hovering over him. Eyes wide with desire and cheeks set aflame with lust and blush. Matt felt his erection against Techie’s and moaned. Techie whimpered in delight against his bulbous head against Matt’s. 

Matt continued his kissing all over Techie’s body from before, canting his hips against his as he did, loving the friction between them. Precum covered Techie’s stomach and crotch as he followed Matt’s thrusting with his own.   
“Feels so good, Matty” Techie moaned, biting his lip to keep them a bay.   
“That’s my pretty boy,” Matt whispered in Techie’s ear and nibbled at his lobe. “You’re so gorgeous like this Techie”   
Techie shuttered from the pleasure Matt gave him, his balls filling up with cum, he’d burst any moment now.   
Matt lowered himself to Techie’s hips, peppering kisses on his way down.   
“Mmmm, Matty!” He moaned, his nimble fingers grabbing Matt’s curly hair.   
Matt lightly traced his tongue along Techie’s hard cock, kissing the tip.   
Techie’s grip on Matt’s hair grew tighter and he felt himself ready to burst with pleasure.   
“I love you, my prince” Matt groaned against the red head’s tight. “I love you so much” with that he took Techie’s whole cock in his mouth, sucking on it desperately.   
“F-fuck! Matt! I-I’m gonna cum!” Techie nearly shouted, gasping for air.   
“Then do it, baby boy” Matt whispered. With one last tongue swipe against his cock, Techie burst with cum. His body and mind knew nothing but pleasure at the moment.   
“Hhnngggh!” He moaned “You make me feel so good!”   
Matt lapped yo the rest of his boyfriend’s cum, licking his lips as well. He then propped himself up next to Techie, pulling him close so he could lay on his chest and they both panted, out of breath for the post sex High.   
“Are you feeling any better now, Techie?” Matt asked, still a bit concerned about Techie’s mental state.   
“Mmhmm, much better. Thanks to you.” Techie smiled as he rubbed Matt’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder.   
“If you ever feel like that again, if you ever have flashbacks, no matter where I am or what I’m doing, I’ll be right here.” Matt kissed Techie’s forehead and pulled his messy red hair out of his face. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he kissed him back.   
“I love you, darling” Techie whispered as slumber took him.   
“And I love you” Matt smiled.


End file.
